Smile Like You Mean It
by Velvet Wings
Summary: Viktor contemplates Hermione's love for him. Oneshot song fic. Very cute. VH


The idea for this came up while listening to 'The Killers' and there song entitled 'Smile Like You Mean It.'  
So here is my own little H/V one-shot song fic. Hope You Enjoy! 

* * *

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**-**

He liked her...a lot. Sometimes though it was hard to tell if she felt the same way about him.  
Most women liked him for being the famous Bulgarian Quidditch seeker, but her, she was different.

**-**

****** Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it**

******-**

She didnt scream, holler and hoot at him. She didnt chase after him or worry about what color lipstick she should wear.  
She didnt throw her knickers at him, or wave the Bulgarian flag around. Quite the contrary, she stuck to her books.  
Never caring about others or what they thought of her.She never even gave him the time of day, but that was before the Yule Ball.

**********- **

**********Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things sat by so carelessly **

**********-**

**************FLASHBACK**

******************-**

It had taken him a week to build up the courage to even think about talking to her. She had to have suspected something. Most of the time he would accidently turn the book upside-down, the one he pretended to read, surely she had tohave seen that. Yet today though, he had the book right-side up, face set with determination.

He stood up. _Ok Vik, one foot infront of the other._ He made a mental note to remember this next time. It seemed like it had taken forever before he was standing infront of the table she resided to everyday.

Looking up, she furrowed her brows and began to speak. "Hi...Is there something I can help you with?"

My mind drew a blank. "Uh-rm hi!" Ok that came out a bit weaker than it should have. _It isnt that hard to do Viktor, come on give it a try!_

"Vell, I vos vondering if I could sit vizh you?" Not the most intelligible start to a conversation, but it would have to do.

"I suppose so, just dont bring any of those giggling fangirls with you." She replyed.

I smiled. "Yes, zhey can be...how you say, annoying? Yes zhat is the vord I vos looking for." She grinned, I thought I was going to faint.

"They're ghastly, I dont know how you can stand them, it's a wonder that Harry doesnt go mad, or yourself for that matter." It was my turn to grin.

"I suppose you haff to tune zhem out at times," I began. "I suppose zat is vhy you are different." Confusion was written all over her beautiful face.

"Wh-what?" It was now or never.

"Herm-ow-ninny, for days i've been trying to get ze courage to talk to you," she seemed shocked. "You are so different, zhan zhose girls.You like to vork hard, you dont care about chasing boys. And your so very beautiful, Her-my-ow-nee." I blushed, she did to.

"I dont know what to say, no one's ever said something so nice like that to me." She blushed once more and my sheepish grin grew larger. "Zhen dont say anyzhing at all except ansver me zhis," she nodded.

"Vill you give me zhe honor of taking you to Zhe Yule Ball?" Anxiety took over my nervousness. She hesitated before she said, "Oh why, i'd love to!"

The anxiety washed away quicker than it came, I wanted to stand up and scream in excitement but that might scare her, so I settled for taking her hand in mine.

"Zhank you so much." Vith zhat said, I lightly brushed my lips on her hand, standing up I bowed. She smiled brightly, "No Viktor, thank you."

- 

********************** END FLASHBACK**

**************************-**

******************************Smile like you mean it**

******************************-**

That had to have been one of the best days in my life, well one of, the Yule Ball was the best.

She had let him in on a little secret that had more than caused overwhelming joy.

******************************-**

********************************** FLASHBACK**

**********************************-**

Her friends were beyond shock upon seeing her enter the Great Hall with none other than Viktor Krum, youngest seeker in all the world. His face was set with a cocky smile, he lead her behind the other Tri-wizard champions. She couldn't stop smiling, and he noticed.

"Her-my-ow-nee," she looked at me smiling. "Yes Viktor?" "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." She blushed and said, "It seems as though im not the only one, my dear Viktor." My turn to blush.

Music began to fill my ears. I was surprised that I hadnt step all over her feet. Being in the air all the time had its disadvantages, what with being duckfooted and all.

The evening went well, until...she disappeared. The last person she had been with was her friend, Ron. I felt jealousy well up in my stomach.

Looking around, only two couples resided on the dance floor. Most were retiring for the night. As I turned to the right, I caught a glimpse of periwinkle. I began to walk towards it and there she was, crying on the foot of the steps of the dormitory hall.

"Herm-ow-ninny? Are you ok?" I was deeply concerned. Had I done something wrong maybe? She looked embarrassed to have been caught crying. Hiccupping, she answered, "Yes, im quite fine. Some people just try and spoil others nights."

"Vhat do you mean? Vhat happened?" She smiled, kind of as if she wanted to tell me something. "Well, its hard to explain." Sighing, she continued, "I thought I had came here with you to...to make Ron jealous." My stomach clenched and I frowned. "But, it seems as though he has proven to me that I came here with you for another reason."

"Viktor look at me." I looked up, but not fast enough to intercept a pair of ruby red lips. It took my brain a few minutes to register that she was indeed kissing me.

She pulled away gently.

"I came here with you tonight because, well because I like you, alot. And if Ronald had not stomped off like a spoiled child, I wouldnt have realized that. I know it sounds silly but for the longest time, ive been confused, but the confusion seems to have washed away, and I know now who I love...who I wanna be with, and that's you Viktor." She looked down, afraid to hear what I had to say.

I couldnt say anything. No, I was to overwhelmed with joy. Wrapping my arms around her, I could not help but laugh at the squeal of happiness she made.

"Herm-ow-ninny, I love you." Grasping her chin, I tilted her head up and ever so gently I pressed my lips to hers. The kiss became more passionate as time passed. Pulling away, it took me a few minutes to catch my balance and open my eyes.

"Wow." She was blown away, dazed, and so many other words that fit this sort of scenario. All I could do was laugh. She was to cute for words.

**********************************-   
****  
**

************************************** END FLASHBACK**

**********************************-**

**************************************And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant  
And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in**

**********************************-**

Yeah, life was pretty good. I have everything I could possibly want, a career doing what I love, a wonderful family and most of all a woman to share my life with. I suppose, after looking back on those memories, I do not doubt Hermione's love for me.

"Viktor! I've been looking all over for you!" I turned to look into the face of the woman I love. "Im sorry, i've been doing alot of zhinking and vell," she frowned, "I love you Herm-ow-ninny, and I wanted to know if you vould like to visit me in zhe summer at my home in Bulgaria?" "Oh Viktor I would love to, that'd be terrific! Viktor I love you so much!"

Grinning madly I gave her a peck on the lips, while pulling her into my lap. "Her-my-ow-nee, I vant to be vizh you forever, as long as time goes on, I vant to vake up to your face. I vant to touch you, hold you, kiss you and make love to you. You Her-my-ow-nee are my everyzhing, and I vouldn't change zhat for zhe world." She smiled, "I dont think I could ever stop loving you Viktor."

**********************************-**

************************************** And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did**

**************************************-**

Smiling once more, I pulled her up for a passionate one minute make out session. This would be the last time I would be able to hold her, until the summer that is.

"Herm-ow-ninny vrite me, every veek until zhe summer, please." I didnt want to leave, I didnt want to go back to Bulgaria, to a lonely spring. "Of course Viktor, you know, I love you so much and im going to miss you greatly, what am I gonna do with out my boyish seeker?" Laughing, she put her hand in mine and we walked back to the castle. "I suppose i'll haff to tell Harry to take care of you, seeing as you like boyish seekers so much. " I chuckled at her slap to my arm. "Your the only seeker I ever wish to be so intimately involved with." I gave her a sheepish grin. I definetly will never doubt her love for me. With that last mental note, I wacthed as she walked back to her two companions, turning once more to blow me a kiss.

Being without her till the summer was going to be harder than playing a game of Qudditch.

**************************************-**

****************************************** Smile Like You Mean It**

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, it took me forever to edit but I think I did quite good. 

Dont forget to review!

********************************************** Velvet Wings**


End file.
